


Love Snap

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Inspired by the prompt I found on Tumblr"Imagine Rose introducing the Doctor to face filters (like Snap Chat)"





	Love Snap

“Oh, Doctor. I really can’t believe you didn’t know about this”

Rose observed her husband in surprise. She couldn’t believe that the Doctor didn’t know about Snap Chat. She was sure that he would’ve heard about it before now.

Apparently not.

“What is Snap Chat?” he asked with curiosity.  He wrapped an arm around his wife, and Rose instinctively shifted closer, leaning her head on his shoulder as they snuggled on the sofa.

Rose showed the Doctor the app, flicking through all the filters.

“Oh this is top banana! Why didn’t I know about this? And people take their photos with these filters and post them? Oh, humans. Such geniuses.” He cooed.

“See any you like?” Rose questioned, as she scrolled through. The Doctor’s eyes lit up at one particular one.

“Oooh, that’s nice. Especially with Valentine’s Day approaching” he stated, nudging Rose in the ribs.

“Do you want to try it?” she asked, grinning at him.

“Oh, how can I  _not_  resist that smile” he grinned back at her.

She pointed the phone towards them.

“Smile love”

Instead the Doctor cupped her face, and tenderly lowered his lips onto hers.

The photo of them kissing surrounded with love hearts remained on both their phones. 

_Forever_


End file.
